Erde
by shootingstar1991
Summary: Long ago before the age of men, stand a well prosperous civilization which inhibit the old earth, a race with a great respect toward mother nature which also come with great knowledge of this planet, who are they ? what legacy they left ? all will be answered in time,


Prologue

Long ago before the age of men, stand a well prosperous civilization which inhibit the old earth, a race with a great respect toward mother nature which also come with great knowledge of this planet, they are known as 'tobiah'.

They dwell on the old earth for centuries, building many great monuments, houses and workshops without damaging the earth itself..how they did it ? nobody knows the answer because Tobiah has already extinct for a long time, too long that some people think that they are just a made up story or myth, did they even real ? it's not even clear.

However, ruins of their buildings are recently been discovered by the king's archeologist, they claim that it fits the criteria of Tobiah works, but which part of the monument included as 'fits' the Tobiah works ? it never gets announced due to prohibition of spreading any unhuman related issues or rumors by the king of madan.

"Bah, isn't that just you being superstitious" said the head of hajar archeologist as he listens to one of the madan's archeologist explaining about what they found recently, In which the Tobiah ruin.

"you cannot just makes us believe of what you said, not if you conceal all the important details from us.!, more or less anyone can made up such fictional story which require no evidence.!" He continues

The situation inside the conference room has escalated due to the head of hajar archeologist statement, every eyes on that room, beside the madan archeologist of course, are filled with confusion and anger since they have already sacrifice their precious time to attend that seminar, but what do they got ? just a superstitious nonsense, no wonder of course since everyone will get mad if their time is wasted by someone.

After that, someone from the madan archeologist steps forward and raises his left hand while his right hand crossed his chest with his thumb pointing directly to his heart with the rest of his fingers clenched. This kind of gesture is known at the archeologist community as the 'oath' sign which acknowledging whoever uses this gesture is betting his or her own life as insurance to what actions he or she will took afterwards.

The room quickly falls into deep silence , everyone inside that room has their undivided attention to witness what the madan's archeologist is going to do.

"thank you for your thought , as we have already said, we did found the ancient Tobiah ruin but we cannot share this information in more detail to you due to our king policy to not spread any 'unhuman' issues or rumors, we apologize for the inconvenience." Said goran, the secretary of the madan's kingdom archeologist, in other words he is the right hand man of this organizations.

Andre let out a sigh and then he began his argument

"with all due respect, we as fellow archeologist know really well just how precious time is, we had hoped this seminar is worth of our precious time since we always see you, the madan's archeologist, as our peer thus we respect your invitation to attend this seminar. Now that we've put efforts to get in here, we were fed up with a fact with unknown evidence, isn't this a bit rude? By all means Mr. Goran and fellow madan colleagues, if we want to hear about exciting folklore we can do this at the theater or even at the market. " said Andre with a disappointing expression on his face, he then take his seat and glare at Goran with a cold stare, so cold that his stare does not even move from Goran eyes.

Other archeologists start asking the same question too, some of them even saying things like "even my 9 years old son can tell a story like this" or even worse like "you are a disgrace for our community". The conference room is quickly turned into a torture chamber for madan's archeologist, they got their pride stomped by their colleagues and even get thrown with paper. Some of the madan archeologist is starting to sweat and some of them at the audience seat already face down due to their embarrassment, everything is over for them…but not for Goran who still stand strong with much pride left in his face, he then once again do the oath sign to regain his colleagues attentions.

"I do realize that as archeologist, we always fight with the flow of time…" time is the immortal enemy of archeologist, why?... Because history will fade in time if it is not discovered and preserved, time also determines the health of a buried relic, the longer the relic is buried, and the worst its condition will be. Founding a relic is not as easy as finding potato as you dig the soil flourishing the potato plant, even if an archeologist found a place for their digging site, they have to dig it deep enough to determine whether they are digging on the right spot or not, usually they have to dig up to 200 sites just to find one relic, so basically its an unseen war between mortal and immortal, that's why time is very important in the life of archeologist.

"I share this news to you all just to warn you that there might be more ruins left to be discovered, after all for a reason I cannot speak of, these ruins must be found as soon as possible."

He stopped for a while and when he is about to continue, a question interrupt him.

"what do you mean? You are getting nowhere with that kind of answers.!"

Goran smiles confidently as his face is showing so much pride like a teacher looking at his confused student. He once again shows the oath sign and continue talking.

"you are free to belief whatever you want to, I appreciate that and I hope you also appreciate my beliefs, if it's not for such an urgent matter my king will not order us to held this seminar, to be honest I was against this idea but well..king's order is absolute is it not.. ?"

Goran look at Andre eyes as he is saying this, after a while he take turn to stare at each kingdom head archeologist eyes. Andre and other head archeologist averted their eyes from Goran stare after they heard his last statement …"King's order is absolute is it not..?", embarrassment filled their faces as they lose their ground to stand up for their previous argument about wasting time.

Andre and the other head archeologist are not a fool, in fact they are one of the brightest person right now existed, they won't actually came on such a short notice with ridiculous title written on their invitation.

As archeologist, they often receive a fake letter that contain the location of a fake relic. So at first, when they received that invitation, the first thing that popped at their heads is that this is just madan scheme to triumph over other kingdom with their fake relic discoveries, but soon as they think about that, a letter came by in a form of scroll brought by the kings messenger. It really shocked them to think that madan can persuade their king to take this superstition thing seriously. That's why, since they cannot disobey their kings order, all they can do is to make the madanian archeologist confess their lies at the conferences by making point on how ridiculous their proposal is, and their traditions not to let out even a tiny bit information on unhuman matters.

"I took it there are no more questions ? " said Goran

Nobody move or make a sound with Goran's question, they have lost their will to argue. And so smile return to all madanian archeologist.

"very well then, with the protection of our kings we thank them for their fair leadership to make our conference running smooth, let us recite their name one by one to honor their kindness"

All the guesses and participants get up from their chair, lift their chin up and straightened their body as well as their arms.

"ALL HAIL KING OSWARD, THE KING OF SERA"

"ALL HAIL KING JAFFAR, THE KING OF HAJAR"

"ALL HAIL KING SHUZEN, THE KING OF YAMA"

"ALL HAIL KING CYRUS, THE KING OF MADAN"

Once noisy conference room turn silent after they recite all the kings name, after that all of them back to their chair and sit firmly while Goran prepare to give the signal to adjourned the session.

Goran took a small stick of 'behreun' , a tree that grow throughout the present earth, it bears no flower nor fruit and it does not need water to grow since it can only grow as tall as a grass, then he snap the stick and it release a pleasant sound, loud but as calm as water drops.

After that, all participants left the room with gloom written all over their faces, except the madan's archeologist.


End file.
